Rarssime
by klaine169
Summary: Blaine est un loup-garou Alpha au yeux rouge trouvera Kurt blesé et incontient il décidera de l'aider rien n'aurais pu le préparer aux conséquence de ses actes
1. 01:Prologue et chapitre 1

**prologue et chapitre 1**

_ prologue_

Il y avait 2 sorte de loup-garou les infecté et les Née loup et parmis eux il y avaient plusieur sorte de loup-garou

les Omega:Les moins puissant mais les plus ont les yeux sont solitaire et ne vivaient donc pas longtemps,pour survivre il devait trouver une meute et il devenait-après un certain temps-des Beta.

Les Bêta:Moin nonbreux que les Omega mais plus puissant,ils avaient eux aussi les yeux étaient dirriger souvent par un Alpha.

Les Alpha:Plus puissant que les Bêta mais loin nonbreux car pour devenir un Alpha il fallait en tuer ont les yeux rouge

Les Vrai Alpha:Rare!Ils ont des yeux bleu et sont plus puissant que les les dirigeaient une meute d'Alpha ce qui était rare. Seul les Alpha pouvaient devenir des Vrai Alpha en sélevent par la force de leurs esprits.

Les puissant Alpha:Extrement rare!Car il naissait de deux parents Vrai ont les yeux blanc.

* * *

Certain homme loup-garou pouvait tomber enceinte ont les appelait des Transporteur mais c'étais rare

Les loup-garou a l'état humain a les yeux brun ou de couleur foncé.

Les loup-garou vivaient entre 300 et 500 ans et il arretais de vieillir à 18 ans.

* * *

_ chapitre1_

point de vues de Blaine

J'etais très en colère a cause de Sébastian un autre loup-garou qui n'arretais pas de me faire des avance que je refusais mais il continuai c'est qu'il est coriace!J'espére qu'il ne deviendra pas mon compagnon.

Les compagnon sont les loup-garou avec qui on va vivre le reste de notre se rencontraient vers l'arret de croisance du loup-garou donc 18 ans.

Je parti vers le foret pour éviter les remontrance de mon pére fessait une heure que je marchais quand je vus un forme apparament humaine allongé sur le sol et avais l'air blessé.je m'approcha pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plus précisément d'un Ado qui etait blessé il avait la jambe droite déchiqueter et beaucoup de décidais de le ramener a la maison car il avait besoin d'aide.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 0 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

J'étais a peine rentrée que mon père vient a ma rencontre

-Qui est-ce Blaine?dit il en se mettant devant moi pour ne pas me laisser passer

-Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvée dans la foret blessée...

-Et tu as jugée que tu pouvait ramener un humain sans ma permission!Cria mon pére

-Je veux l'aider que sa te plaise ou pas!Criai-je a mon tour

Il n'étais jamais bon de défier un Alpha mais il m'avait mis en colè se retira de mon chemin et j'enmenais l'humain dans ma chambre.

1 heure plus tard l'hummain se reveilla et je vis en premier ses yeux...et dieux quelle yeux.

* * *

Voila le prologue et le premier chapitre j'attend vos reviews pour vos avis car sa ne sert a rien de poster des FanFiction que personne n'aiment

Ps:Désoler pour les faut d'orthographe :-) et je posterai un chapitre toute les semaine


	2. 02:chapitre 2

chapitre2

...Et dieu quelle yeux d'un bleu profond ou je suis sur qu'il n'existai pas une teinte semblable a la me perdis dans ses yeux pendant se qui me paru une eternité

-Ou suis-je?demanda l'Humain.

-A westerville.répondis-je automatiquement alors que mon regard quitta le sien.

-Comment suis-je arriver ici?

-Je t'ai trouver dans la foret tu étais inconcient et dans un Sal etat,te souviens tu de quelques chose?

-non.Répond simplemment l'Humain

-ok,sais tu ton prénom?

L'humain réfléchis quelque secondes avant de repondre:Kurt

-Kurt commentaire?

-Je ne sais pas.Répondis Kurt pendant que je le regardai encore une fois dans ses yeux c'est la que je remarquais les larme qui commençais a s'accumuler au bord de ses tout va bien dis-je en lui prenant la me regarda droit dans les et me fit un sourire timide et un blush Rose Claire s'étala sur ses joues.

Dés que je vis sa reaction je retirai ma Main, ce n'étais pas le moment pour qu'il developpe un beguin pour moi,je vis un éclaire de deception dans ses yeux.

-Que dirais-tu qu'on aille faire un tour dehors?demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Bien sur répondit Kurt.

Il sorti du lit en chancelant un descendit au rez-de-chausée,il n'y avait sortîme dehors et nous dirrigâme vers la first.

-Te souviens-tu de quelque choses sur toi.

-hum ouais,il réflechis quelques vais a l'école McKinley,et je me fait souvent harceler.

-Pourquoi?demandais-je betement

-Mon homosexualité.dit-il tout simplememt.

C'est la que je fit le raprochement de,quand j'ai emleve ma main et qu'il avait l'air deçu,il pensait saus doute que j'étais homophobe.

-Veux-tu qu'on rentre?

-t'il visiblement épuisé

Nous fesont demi-tour et retournons au ée au manoir mon pére nous coupa la route

-Il est enfin mon pére d'un ton faussement enjouée

-Papa ne commence pas;dis-je sur un ton de provocation

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quelque chose d'autre que mon pére me jeta un coup de fessait mal puisque les alpha sont plus fort que les levai les yeux pour rencontré ceux de mon pére qui étais rouge

-Ne me parle pas comme ç -il prés a m'en remettre un autre que je ne reçu ,qui jusque là étais rester en arriere,avait attrapé le bras de mon père pour l'empécher de me frappé ce qui me choqua puisqu'il éetais humain et arrivais a retenir un Alpha puis je le regardais dans les yeux et je vis qu"il étais blanc j'étais bouche bée tout comme mon pè grogna puis lacha le bras de mon père puis parti en courant vers le chambre ou plus tot il étais incotient

* * *

Voila un le deuxième chapitre de pour ceux qui lisent ma FanFiction et me laissent de reviews a dans une semaine

ps:Laisser des reviews merci:-)

ps2:Désoler c'est un court chapitre.


	3. 03:Chapitre 3

chapitre 3

_povd Kurt _

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi a retenir le père de Blaine mais quand j'ai vu cette lueur rouge dans ses yeux je n'ai pas ésité,j'ai senti une montée de puissance quand je remarquai que Blaine me regardais d'un air étrange je couru m'enfermé dans la chambre au je ma suis réveillé quelques heures plus tot.

_Povd Blaine_

Je couru après Kurt jusqu'à la chambre et je le vis sur le lit en train de fixer le m'approcha du lit et m'assis a coté de Kurt nous restons silencieux pendants quelques secondes puis Kurt fini par brisé le silence

-Je ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé.Dit-il sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

Je lui devais la vérité puisqu'il ne se souvient pas d'étre un loup-garou.

-Te souviens-tu d'avoir entendus parlé des loup-garous?

-Mon père oui mais vaguement mais je n'ai sais plus pour quelle crois que je suis un loup-garou?

-Oui c'est pour ça que tu as réussi a arreter mon pè y a plusieurs type de loup Les Omega ils ont les yeux jaunes et se sont les moins puissant puis les Beta is ont les yeucx jaunes aussi mais sont un peu plus puissant puis il y les Alpha comme mon père eux on les yeux rouge puis les Vrai alpha beaucoup plus rare ils ont les yeux bleu puis les plus rare tellement qu'il est rare d'en croiser un avant de mourir car née de parent vraix Alpha les Puissant Alpha ils ont les yeux blancs comme les tien ils sont les plus puissant

-Donc je sus un Puissant Alpha

-Oui.

-Et toi tu es quelle sorte de loup-garou?demanda Kurt

-Je suis un Beta mais quand mon père mourra je deviendrai un Alpha pour reprendre la tète de la meute mais il faut leurs dire que tu est un puissant Alpha

-Non ne leurs dit pas sil te plait

-Ok

Nous restâmes dans le silence quelques secondes puis nous descendîmes au rez de -chausée mon père n'étais plus là se qui me rassura mas on entendit les cris sortons dehors pour voir ce qu'il se vîmes Sébastian crier sur Wes pour je ne sais quelle me précipitais pour les séparé mais Sébastian étais prés a attaquer et il me mit a terre Kurt essaya de faire la même chose mais Sébastian lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage Sébastian se désinteresa de sa cible initial pour plaquer Kurt sur un tronc d'arbre voisin je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Kurt l'envoya dans l'arbre en face du quel il étais plaquer plutô le monde regarda Kurt etonné-David;Jeff et Nick qui étais sorti surement alerté par les cris de Sébastian -méme Sébastian puis je regarda dans les yeux de kurt pour voir qu'ils étaient blancs.

-Tes yeux...ils sont Blancs?demanda Sébastian en bageyant.

* * *

voilà pour le chapitre 3 pour les fautes d'orthographe j'ai fait de mon mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

_ chapitre 4_

POVD Narrateur

Pris de grande panique Kurt se retourna et se mis a courir dans la forê est le premier a se remettre du choc et couru après kurt

POVD Blaine

Je couru le plus vite après Kurt mais je ne réussi pas a le rattraper car il les puissant Alpha sont plus fort mais toute leurs capacités sont décupler donc leurs vitesse finis par perdre sa trace et je décidais de rentré a la reviendra peut étre pendant la nuit si pas, nous ferons des recherche il ne pouvais etre loin puisqu'il ne connais pas les environs.

Cette nuit la je ne réussi pas a m'inquitais-je d'un loup que je ne connaisais pas le matin même.

* * *

POVD Kurt

Je courus pendant je ne sais pas combien de finis par m'arreté,je ne savais pass ou j'étais apparement prés d'un lac.

Ce lac me disais quelque chose mais je ne sais pas m'allongeais prés d'un arbre et regrettais mon action de quelque heure plus tard car je me retrouvais seul en plein milieu des bois je ne savais pas ou j'étais ni comment retourné a la maison de és un certain temps de réflexion je m'endormis.

* * *

POVD Blaine quand je decendis après cette nuit blanche je trouvais mon père et toutes le meute autour de la ils m'entendirent il me regardèrent puis mon père déclara:

-Assieds-toi que je fis sans discuter et Wes me mis un tasse de café devant moi,je le remerciais d'un vague signe de tête.

-Que se passe t-il?Demandais-je confus

-Savais-tu que Kurt étais un Puissant mon père

-je simplement sa ne servirait a rien que je leurs mentes.Même pas 1heures avant que vous le sachier.

Tous le monde me regarda ne bougea pas pendants au moin 5 minutes pusi je déclarais:

-Au lieu de me regarder comme des idiots on n'irais essayer de retrouvé Kurt?

* * *

POVD Kurt

Quand je me réveillais j'avais mal partout et surtout au cou et j'étais encore faible des blessures que j'avais eu quand Blaine ma trouvé car même si j'étais guerri il restais quelque me levais et me mis a marcher pendants je ne sais pendants combien de temps mais quand je vis que le soleil etais couché je présumais que j'avais marcher toute le journé continuai quand je vis des ruine qui ressemblais a une maison quand tout d'un coup...

* * *

POVD Blaine

Cela fessait une journée que l'on cherchais Kurt sans le trouvée et je sentais que la meute fatiguai.

-Nous ne retrouverons surement pas Kurt la nuit va bientôt tombée.

-Nous ne voulais pas baisser lers bras tout de suite

Je me séparais du groupe pour aller un peu plus en profondeur dans la foret.

Puet étre que Kurt étais trop loin et que nous ne le retrouverons sorti de mes pensée quand je vis Kurt en face d'une maison en ruine avec les sourcils froncée il semblais reflé ne perdis pas une seconde et m'approchais.

* * *

POVD Kurt

j'entendis Blaine approcher il s'arreta prés de moi mais ne me toucha pas pour autant,nous restion comme ça pendant quelque secondes puis décarais:

-Blaine je me souvient...

* * *

Voici le chapitre j'espère qu'il vous suis désoler pour le retard mais il ne reste que 1 mois avant les examen et je suis en pleine préparation.

Si vous avez des question par rapport a l'histoire n'éssitez pas.:-)

Ps:Merci d'avance pour les review


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre_ 5_

POVD Blaine

-Blaine je me souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Tu sais a qui appartenait cette maison?demandais-je.

-C'est la mienne et celle des mes parents je crois me souvenir que j'ai perdu ma mère a l'âge de 8 maison a brulée le jour avant celui ou tu m'a trouvée David Korofsky je pense est venu nous attaqué car il voulais que je l'épouse,je tressailli dés le momentou ou les mots voulait m'épouser sorti de la bouche de sinon il nous brulerai moi et ma ne voulais pas mon père non plus alors on a préférer se battre...

Il ne finis pas sa phrases car il se mis a pleuré j'avais vus qu'il retenais ses larmes mais apparement c'étais trop a supporter et sans arriere pensée je le priis dans mes puis il continua:

Caroles et Finn ont reussi a s'echapper mais mon père a perdu la vie et moi pris de colère je couru après David le seul probléme c'est qu'il avait prévu ma reaction et il m'a tendu un piège il m'attendait avec toute sa ne fessait pas le poids contre 10 loup surtout qu'il c'étais allié a d'autre ont commencé a me battre puis je ne sais pas a quelle moments ils m'ont laissé pour suis restée allongé une dizaine de minute puis je me suis levée pour rentrée chez moi et me soignée mais a un moment je n'avais plus de force et je me suis evanoui et quand je me suis reveiller chez toi j'avais tout oublié.

On restais pendant un moment comme ça puis je proposais a Kurt de rentré au rentrons quand la nuit venais de tombé.Nous montions dormir sans croisée personne mais j'entendis qu'ils étaient deja rentré.

Kurt se réveilla 2 fois en cris la première fois je l'ai rassuré en lui murmurant des 'Chut tout va bien' ou bien 'Personne ne te fera de mal tu es en sécurité'.Puis la deuxième fois je suis resté et je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pendant le reste de la nuit

* * *

POVD Kurt

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Blaine je me sentais bien mais je préférais ne pas espère qu'il ressentais quelque chose pour moi,je sentais bien que je tombais amoureux de décidais de faire le déjeuné pour tout le monde même si j'appreendai leurs ré fouillais les placards pour trouver des ingrédients de cuisine quand Blaine-heureusement pour moi car j'aurais été mal a laisse si ca aurai été quelqu'un d'autre-arriva dans la cuisine et il s'assit a ce que ressemblais un table en acajou.

t-il d'un air que je qualifierais de mignon-arrete de divaguer il n'es pas attire par toi pensai-je-

-je indécis de comment je devais réagir.j'ai fait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et je voulais vous remerciez pour m'avoir chercher hier car je n'aurais pas su rentré tout seul vu que j'étais complétement perdu donc merci.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux en me rappelant la journée d'hier je m'assis sur une chaise et je vis Blaine s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses restions comme ça pendant un moments quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge dérriere nous...

* * *

Voila le chapitre 5 si vous avez des question n'essiter pas et merci a ma meilleur amie Caroline

ps:envoyer moi des review

.


	6. Note de l'auteur

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

desoler mais je ne croit pas pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre avant la mi Juin car je suis en revision pour les examens et puis bien sur il y les examen


	7. Chapter 7

ma fiction cera suspendu quelque temps desoler


End file.
